THE HEROES OF TIME BOOK 1
by Stargate123456
Summary: This will be in about six " books" with multi chapters in it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm new on here and I've decided to post the stories I've written on Facebook on here! :) So basically my stories started with myself and my two friends Mark and Josh being huge Doctor Who fans decided to write our own stories, with Mark and Josh writing Doctor Who I decided on a different take. I call my stories The Heroes Of Time. Many of the characters names are names of my friends who I've included in the story. Now on fanfiction I can update my stories and make them better. So Enjoy! :)

THE HEROES OF TIME. CHAPTER 1.

THREE YEARS AGO.

FINAL DAY OF THE TIME WAR.

They stood on the desert planet, the planet itself had long been the home of a peaceful race, they had been destroyedin the fourth year of the war, now only a small shack stood as a memory of the long forgotten civilisation, the two occupants of the planet had seen better days, their clothes were tattered, their faces were muddy and their eyes looked as if they had seen the whole of time and space in a matter of seconds, they stood next to a small device, a big red button at the top of it " what we do, we do for the good of time, space.. the whole universe" " agreed" and together they pressed the button down, and in a second, The Time Lords, The Daleks, and the whole Time War stopped, lost forever in the starlight of time.

PRESENT DAY.

The plant was about to detonate, Josh ran round a dark corridor yelling out " Mark!, Greg! Anyone?!" He yelled but was suddenly thrown to the floor by a suprise attacker who stood over josh " its the end for you now, you have interfered with my operations, you have hindered me at every turn... now meet your end!" He said as he drew a silver pistol " I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice behind him said, he turned around only to find a fist connected to his face " next time you want to threaten my friend, make sure im not behind you" greg said as he helped Josh up " marks outside waiting lets go" " what about him?,as bad as he is we cant just leave him to die" Josh said " why not? Hes let at least a hundred people die and thats just tonight" " that may be but we cant just leave..." he never got to finish the sentence as suddenly a huge chunck of the ceiling collapsed on the unconscious owner crushing him instantly " well...thats settled that... lets go" Greg said as he and josh ran out as the building exploded, Mark, Josh and Greg had just enough time to jump to the floor saving them from most of the bulding's debris. After reaching the city they had just saved they immediately went to a old wooden police box, after all three enterded the police box slowly fizzed out of sight, it reamerged in the time vortex and flew of to its next destination.

Inside the control room of the TARDIS, a huge coral control room with decorative murals of the destroyed planet Gallifrey the three occupants stood talking " all in all a perfect outcome" Greg said smiling " someone died " Mark said " who had killed hundreds and probably would've killed thousands more" Greg said a little angrily " it still isnt our choice to decide who lives and who dies" Josh said " we have done before" greg said slowly " and it cost us evrerything, my race died in an inferno, your race ended up actually being erased from existence, that's why we have the obligation to preserve life, no matter how much we want to end lives" Greg stood a little defeated by Joshes words, " there will come a day when that wont be an option.." Greg said slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review almost immediately anjon! And your right, I do need to space them better, sometimes though I get carried away with them and end up with huge paragraphs! xD

THREE YEARS AGO

FINAL DAY OF THE NEVERWAR.

The Battle was going well, the Fraction Paradox had gained the advantage and were advancing on the Time Lord army, and the whole of time and space held its breath, as the battle raged a single soilder looked solemly on, it was time for the war to end, he aimed the device, a small black object, he aimed it at the sky " I win" he said smiling as he fired the device, time, space and the sky cracked open, a rift appeared, the figure jumped into it, and just like that, the War of Pythia became the War Of The Forgotten, as time itself rewrote.

PRESENT DAY.

The Zoo was full of mysterious artifacts, from all across the universe, they had actual Mondasion Sea Devils, they had flowers From Skaro, an Eternal and even a Time War Dalek, there were even rumors that they had a Time Lord Deep within the complex, sadly it was just a rumour. The subjects been trapped in a small forcefield almost impossible to escape, they were very close to the openeing day, it would make him the richest man in the galaxy... there was just one more thing he needed, something from another universe.

" is it ready?" Ashley asked walking up and down the large warehouse in a quick fashion " it is sir, almost ready" his lacky said, they had recoverd this artifact from the ruins of Gallifrey, to the best of everyones knowledge this was a device capable of actually bringing things from another universe, with a stasis field activated they could safley capture whatever it is thats going to come out and safley add it to the zoo. " come on are we going to activate this thing or not?" Ashley asked impationtly " we are ready" the assistant said " then activate!" Ashley said with glee.

The device activated, a bright blue light eminated from the device, a small wind blew around it, suddenly a fuse blew and the devive turned colour, from blue, to black " whats going on?!" Ashley yelled " I don't know its..." the assistant never got to finish his sentence as the device thre out a being and finally closed for good.

They inspected the being carfully " he looks human" Ashley said " his armour however is not" the assistant said " this is an entirely new race " then let us add him, this will make us all rich! A being from another Time!" He said, little kmowin that the device had malfunctioned, and that this being, shouldn't even exsist anymore...


	3. Chapter 3

Character outfits.

Greg: a long black or blue coat, a blue waistcoat, black t-shirt, blue pants and white converse.

Mark: a brown coat, question mark shirt, grey pants and blue shoes

Josh: Purple coat, white shirt, grey cardigan, black pants and black boots.

"So why are we here" Mark said as they exited the TARDIS " I don't know, it picked up some Gime disturbance... probably eminating from there" Greg said pointing to a huge grey building " The Zoo Of Time Grand Opening" Josh said reading the sign on the Giant doors, surrounding the entrance were a crowd of people, joining the crowd the door slowly opened to reveal a man dressed in a smart black suit holdin a microphone " HELLO EVERYONE! MY NAME IS ASHLEY PORTER, ARE YOU READY TO ENTER THE ZOO OF TIME?!" The crowd chereed " I CANT HEAR YOU!" He said happily and the crown cheered louder " WELCOME TO THE ZOO OF TIME!" He yelled as he opened the door, the crowd poured through and Greg, Mark and Josh followed.

They first room was full of artifacts, from all across the Universe " Thats A component of a Dalek time corridor!" Mark said in disbelief , Greg had begun inspecting a small silver object " that is a mondasion calender" he said confidantly " how would you know, youve never been to Mondas" Josh said " yes I have" he said slowly " oh yeah, you know you never talk much about the War, what were you doing on Mondas anyway?" " for the War" he said slowly then moved on to the next artifact " you know you can talk to us, we've been travelling together for three years now you can..." he was stopped mid sentence by greg saying " Look at that!" He said pointing, they had come to the live exibits " no wonder the TARDIS picked up time disturbances... these things shouldnt be here" Mark said, Greg had walked to the area marked " Extra Ordinary" , pushing past people who sighed in disbelief " its just a guy in armour!" One yelled, and as greg managed to push past thwm to finally see what was in the cage... his face became one of shock...for there, suspened in frozen animation... was a soilder from the Neverwar...


	4. Chapter 4

Mark explored the exibits and his face became one of pure fear " JOSH!" He yelled as josh ran upto him " whats up?" He said " Oh..." he said as he stood looking at a Time War Era Dalek " where's greg?" Mark said " over there staring at one of them" he said as they walked to greg " where did this guy get all this stuff?, where did he get a Time War Dalek?" Mark asked Josh " I dont know" he said slowly, they reached greg " are you ok?" Josh asked " we..we have to talk to the owner...right now... and find out how he got this stuff" he said " who is that?" Mark asked " a soilder from my war... my friend...and we have to kill him" greg said begore walking off, followed by Mark and Josh.

Meanwhile Ashley had returned to his office when suddenly the alarm went of, reaching his personal computer he opened it.. it said in bold black letters ENDANGERED SPECIES ALERT... SPECIES TIME LORD...SPECIES...UNKOWN... it kept saying, Ashley nearly jumped for joy, not only time lords but an unkown as well! He brought up their images on the cctv, " perfect" he said happily.

And meanwhile, on a cold and dark planet, two figures were putting the finishing touches to their warship, three years it had taken them, three unforgiving years in this harsh terrian... but now they were returning, returning to the stars...to seek vengance against the one who had betrayed them.

And finnally, on another dark planet, Hydra Were preparing for war...against the universe... they just had one destination first... the Zoo Of Time.


	5. Chapter 5

Civilians flocked around the exibits, Greg, Mark and Josh pushed past all of them, Greg in frint, Mark and Josh desperatly trying to catch upto him to stop him " will you just stop!" Josh yelled but Greg carried on, he had to end his place. Ashley saw on his moniter that they were heading straight for him, befire he could react the sensors picked up movement outside, the cctv image showed about thirty soilders approached the entrance.

Greg found what had to be Ashleys office and kicked it down just as Mark and Josh arrived,Greg ran upto Ashley and pushed him against the wall " HOW! HOW DID YOU FIND HIM?!" Ashley simply raised his hands " I have honestly no Iidea what your talking about" he said calmy " that person you have out there! The Exotic! How did you get him!" Greg yelled " and how did you get a Time War Dalek?" Josh asked slowly approaching them " I have a lot of things, I cant remember" he said smiling as Gregs hold on him tightened " then I'll make you remember" he said darkly, Mark put his hand on Greg slowly " stop, he's no good good to us dead".

As this was going on the Hydra Soilders had arrived and immediantly the civilians fled, the Hydra soilders looked around he exibits until they found what they were looking for, some of them went ahead... in the direction of Ashleys office.

Mark looked at one of the computers and saw the soilders " greg stop... we have more pressing issues" he said as Greg finally released his hold on Ashley " what's happening?" He asked " me and Josh will check it out, make sure he doesn't leave" " believe me he won't" Greg said.

Mark and Josh walked back down the corridor to the main exibits " do you think it was safe to leave him there alone?" Mark asked " He is a good man, I trust him" Josh said as they walked, suddenly they heard voices, they looked around but could find nowhere to hide " ahhh...this might be a problem" Mark said as the soilders came around the corner, Mark and Josh immediantly held up their hands "we surrender!" Josh said, one of the soilders reached into his pocket and took out a walkie talkie " inform the head, we have them" he said then suddenly he aimed a gun directly at Mark and Josh, and fired two darts at their chests, they collapsed instantly to the ground and the soilders took them.

Greg stood watching Ashley intently " so I take it that you and my exotic exibit are the same race?" Ashley asked, greg remained silent " im just trying to make conversation" he said but Greg wasnt listening, he was focusing on the computer " what are they doing?" He asked himself.

Back in the main lobby the Hydra agents had begun tbe defrosting period on the fraction paradox soider " he will be unfrozen in a short time sir" one soilder said.

" I have to stop them!" Greg said and pointed to Ashley " and your coming with me... I'm not letting you out of my sight" and Ashley had no choice but to stand up and follow.

As they reached the lobby they hid behind a huge plant pot " no" greg whispered as he saw Mark and Josh being carried out " the unfreezing is complete sir" and the Fraction Paradox soilder stood out " w...where am I?" He said " we will explain everything along the way sir, follow us" The Fraction soiler disoriantated as he was followed obediantly.

Greg turned to Ashley " who the hell are they?" He asked " I have no idea" Ashley said confusedly, they follpwed them at a distance to their ship, a huge black ship with a Hydra drawn on the bow " that image is familiar to me" Greg said and he was about to turn to Ashley to talk but suddenly Ashley hit him over the head and he knew nothing more.

Ashley joined The Hydra Agents " hello there!" He said as the soidrrls aimed their guns " no no dont shoot!" He said " im the owner of this Zoo and I would like to know who it is youve taken" he said calmy " we have taken what we need... now get out of our sight" the soilder said " nono wait!, I have technology that could help you! And I have another one of those Aliens you've just released from my zoo" he said confidantly " where?" " hes taking a small nap over there" Ashley said, they walked over to him and scanned him " these readings say human... dont waste our time" he said " but...but my..." " You said you said you have technology that could help us" the Hydra agent said " yes, follow me, this zoo is closed for good, set the bombs and leave the human...". One hour later the Hydra Soilders were boarding their ship, this time with Ashley in two as he has valuable information on how his technology worked.

Greg woke up slowly, the ship had gone, he saw the bombs and immediantly shot up and ran to the TARDIS, getting out just in time as the zoo exploded. Got to the TARDIS, threw open the doors and rushed to the console, the AI comupter fazed into view, the shape the AI had taken was a tall man in a butlers suit... it was the TARDIS in hologram form " are you ok sir? Where are Mark and Josh?" " I dont know... but im going to find out" he said as he slammed down the TARDIS controls.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews anjon! :)

In response to your " is Greg the Doctor" question... He is in a sense yes, he's this Universe's version of him, although he comes from a very different place and has had a lot happen to him in a very short time, but I'll delve into that in later chapters and book's. :)

The Planet Hydra currently occupied was a grim world, oceans had turnes to sand... the sky was a permenant grey colour and most of the flowers were dead, dying or petrified, the ship landed next to their stronghold, ashley stepped out arguing with a Hydra soilder " im telling you the truth! Why would I lie? He was from the same place as the unkown!" " look the scanner said human" just then two soilders ran up " umm sir... we have a problem... our scanning system... it appears to be broken... its just registered The Two captives as human too" " are you tellin me that we let go one of those creatures and now he's god knows where?!"he yelled as Ashley stood smugly " maby you should've listened to me" he said " it doesnt matter anyway, we have who we came for, bring the Time Lords To the cells, Bring the soilder to the briefing room" he said and waled off, ashley following him. " so who is this unkown?" Ashley said as they reached the central control room " we dont know, about three years ago, we dectected a rupture in time, shortly after objects began to appear, small objects first, then we got this" he said and produced a small black box and pressed play, a man dressed in the same garb as the unkown began to speak " year 4 of the War, it is taking its toll on us all, the universe is falling from beneath us, civilisations are falling like dominos, the universe is becominga desolate place.. and I fear for its survival" the image then faded out " so what happened?... we and the universe are obvoisly still here" Ashley said " who said it was our universe?" The Hydra agent said " in either case what do we care?" " becauee these people conquered nearly all of the universe, we need knowledge like that, with that power we could control the Entire Universe, which is where our unkown comes in" he said slyly, just then one of the soldiers at the many computers that litrered the room yelled out "Sir we have an incoming ship!" He said and they watched as the screen fuzzed to show a particulary broken up ship, the Hydra soilder who had talked to Ashley suddenly rushed to the desk and rumaged through his papers, finding the one he wanted " help bring that ship in" he said happily " what is it?" Ashley said, the Hydra soilder smiled and showed them the drawing of the exact same ship that was flying to them, one word was written on it... PYTHIA " it fell through the void two years ago" he said pointing to the picture " lets see who's in the real thing" he said happily.

Greg had set the TARDIS of but with no real destination " we are going sir?" The TARDIS AI said, " I dont know... I dont even know who they were..." " well sir may I suggest that one of our many allies should help" " which one?" Greg said and the TARDIS AI pointed to the screen " good choice" Greg said as he set the controls.


	7. Chapter 7

The TARDIS landed softly next to a bustling alien city, Greg stepped out slowly and procedded inside the city, aliens of all shapes and sizes walked about their day, he eventually found what he was looking for, a small red shack decorated in deep gold, finding a small door he entered. Inside the room was adorned with small transparent containers, at the centre of the room sat a kindly looking old lady dressed in deep red robes with her eyes closed " ummm...hello?" Greg said slowly and she opened her eyes " Greg!" She said happily, jumped up, ran upto him and hugged him " Its good to see you again" Greg said happily " and you" she said breaking the hug " where are Mark and Josh?" She said " I was hoping you'd tell me, they were captured by people, I dont know who" he said slowly, " sit with me" she said and she sat down again, with Greg facing her, she moved her hands behind her and grabbed a bowl, she then poured a thick, blue liquid in the bowl, taking out a small matchstick she dragged it across the floor quickly lighting it, then dropped it in the liquid igniting it " breath" she said and greg closed his eyes and breathed in the fumes.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room suddenly images flooded the room, he saw himself leading what appeared to be an army of soilders, the next image he was lying on the floor surrounded by bodies, the next image slightly terrified him as he saw the shape of a dalek moving through the mist, the womans voice filled the room " HYDRA HAVE CAPTURED YOUR FRIENDS" two figures then emerged from the mist dressed in the outfits he saw " YOU MUST SUMMON YOUR ALLIES... WAR IS COMING... THE TIME OF THE FRACTION PARADOX IS COMING.. SHE WILL RISE... AND THE SECOND NEVERWAR... WILL BEGIN... TRENZELORE IS THE FINAL BATTLE... AND THE END OF EVERYTHING..." suddenly flame englufed the room and a cruel womans laugh resounded the room... thats when he woke up. " thank you" Greg said hugging her and running out " be careful" she wispered.

TRENZELORE.

Mark and Josh sat in their cell, the cell itself wasn't entirley uncomfortable, soft beds and carpeted floors " well we've been in worse" Mark said as he sat down " how are we gonna escape?" Josh said " I don't know, the doors on thia cell look way to advanced to even try to break... and we've lost our sonics.." " so we have no plan" Mark said " not yet... but we will"


	8. Chapter 8

THREE YEARS AGO

THE NEVERWAR. THE FINAL DAY.

Pythia's ship moved gracefully around the plethora of Time Lord battle ships, Time bombs threw themselves at her ship hitting the sheilds fiercefully, then Pythias ship fought back, hitting the Time Lords with single torpedoes that obliterated them. Inside the ship Pythia sat on the captains chair, Chantelle sat at the controls slamming them down and pressing multiple buttons at once

" How far are we to Gallifrey?" Pythia asked

" three hours away" Chantelle said

" good... soon we will..." she was interupted mid sentence by chantelle who yelled " Somethings happeneing!" She said, and the two watched as the stars themselves convulsed and blew apart " whats happening?!" Chantelle yelled " I dont know!" Suddenly huge cracks in time appeared

" fly to it!"

" Are you insane?!"

" Just do it!" And tbe ship flew into the bright white light, the systems blew and the lights dimmed as a planet came into veiw, the crashed almost gracefully " where are we?" Chantelle asked " I dont know, but until we get our ship back together... we never will" Pythia said.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley Escorted the two new guests to tbe briefing room, the new additions to the base were dressed in deep red, frankly outlandish clothing, the clothes they were wearing signified royalty in their universe. Ashley brought them to the head of Hydra

" welcome to Hydra Pythia" he said bowing

" how do you know who I am?" Pythia said

" we know quite a lot"

" you will answer her question fool!"

The second guest said " Calm yourself Chantelle" Pythia said slowly " now we shall dispense the formalities, I can sense a fraction paradox soilder in this place, where is he?" The Head of Hydra smiled

" he is right this way"

he said and lead them off down a dark corridor, " why are we doing this pythia?, why not simply kill them?" Chantelle said impatiently

" because we need them"

" for what?"

" we cannot fight the universe with just the two of us, we need soilders, we need loyal subjects, only then can we achieve domiation"

Chantelle reluctantly nodded slowly. They reached the room he was in " here he is" the head said as he opened the door

" Pythia!"

The soilder yelled and ran upto her hugging her

" it is good to see you again 52"

she said smiling " Chantelle!" 52 yelled and was about to embrace her until he saw the look she was giving him and instead settled for a handshake

" sorry, forgot you dont like hugging"

he said and chantelle nodded " what is going on pythia?" 52 said " we were betrayed, three years ago, someone ended our war and destroyed our universe" " who could have done that?" " I belive we can answer that" the Hydra head said smiling " follow me" and lead them back to the control room. " we know your universe died three years ago, however some records,even artifacts have fallen through the void" Ashley then stood up " then we managed to bring you" he said pointing to 52" back as well" " and now we know who caused this" Ashley said and clicked a button which brought up CCTV images of Greg " no...it..it can't be, I refuse to belive that, he was my friend he wouldnt have done that!" 52 yelled " and yet it is true, I feel it" Pythia said slowly " he was always a loose cannon" Chantelle stood looking at the image seething with anger " I will kill him, he will pay for what he's done to us!" She yelled physically shaking with anger " not before I kill him first!" 52 yelled out in rage at what his freind had done, Pythia however, remained very calm and turned to the head of Hydra " we will join your little group here, we want revenge on him, for what he's done to us, give us the resourses to allow us to find him,and I will give you secrets to weapons beyond your imagining" " deal" And they shook hands firmly.


	10. Chapter 10

The TARDIS made its usual groaning as it flew through the vortex, The TARDIS AI was currently talking to the only other occupant of the ship

" so what exactly did she say?" The AI asked

" she said trenzelore is where they are, that we should join the galaxy as a united front"

Greg said slowly " what do you propose to do?" The AI asked " I am not going to be responsible for bringing a war to this Galaxy, I was in one once, there's a reason I'm the only survivor, we will go to trenzelore alone, I can do this by myself, I am a fraction paradox soilder" he said proudly

" then what is our plan?" The AI asked " cloak the ship, we'll go in silent" Greg said " we are ending this tonight" Greg said as he set the TARDIS controls.

NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCTION.

" Shut up shut up shut up!"

Menna yelled at the computer of her ship, it had been giving her nothing but grief since she woke up, first it had rufused to give her any water beliveing it to be empty of all supplies, next it had refused to make her anything hot as it was convinced hot food didnt exist, now it was telling her they weren't in deep space,

" I am sorry ma'am I am not seeing any planets int the system"

" what do you mean... WE'RE IN DEEP SPACE RIGHT NOW AND I CAN SEE A BLOODY PLANET RIGHT THERE!"

She yelled at the computer " I am sorry ma'am I cannot sense any planet" " god sake you are utterly useless as a computer! Why did I even buy you?! She yelled, suddenly the ship lurched down and the controls fizzed

" what the hell is happeneing now?!"

She yelled

" I am detecting three penguins in the aft deck and... "

" shut up you moron I really can't think why even..." she was halted by a bright white light that enveloped her, the next thing she knew she was in a bright white room surrounded by toys...


	11. Chapter 11

Anne woke up slowly, it was difficult to wake up on a planet constanly consumed by night, never the less she forced herself to wake up, and donned her uniform, the pockets adorned by the Hydra symbol. She walked slowly to the dungeons, she had orders to interrogate the two new prisoners they had captured. She took the elevator down to the dungeons and sighed to herself. She walked upto the cell to find two people dressed in very strange clothes talking to eachother

" what if he doesnt find us?" One said

" we cant think like that...oh we have company!"

The second said which made the other turn " hello" the first man said " I'm Mark, this is Josh" " could you tell us why we are here?" Josh asked

" you are going to answer my questions not the other way round"

Anne said slowly " not very friendly are you?" Josh said coldly, Mark went to the cell bars and looked straight at Anne " could you at least tell me where we are...please?" Mark said slowly " Fine... you are on Trenzelore...does that help at all?" She said " ive never heard of it no" Mark said

" that symbol on your arm...ive seen it before"

Josh said slowly

" enough...you will answer my questions now, now how many more time lords are there? Who else survived the War?" " How do you know about the Time War?" Josh asked slowly " it is me asking questions... now tell me who else survived!" Anne yelled " No one!" Josh yelled back " Now you tell me! What does Hydra want with us?" Josh asked " how did you?.." " we fought...a long time ago... and I have to tell you... you have made a very serious mistake taking us... there is someone coming for us... and then you'll be very sorry"

" I wouldn't be to sure of that"

a voice said from the darkness, then Mark and josh were confronted by a woman " who are you?" Mark asked " im suprised Greg never mentioned me... I am Pythia... and as you will soon see it is not us who have made the mistake...but him if he ever sets foot on Trenzelore" " what do you want with us...why not simply kill us?" Josh asked " why would I want my species extinct?" She simply said and with Anne walked off

" sorry miss but what exactly did that acheive?"

Anne asked Pythia once they entrered the elevator " because I now know how many Time Lords are left... and that means there will be no one to fight us... once Greg is dead anyway" " and as for why your keeping them alive?" " well...a queen needs servants..."


	12. Chapter 12

TRENZELORE.

the TARDIS materialised silently next to the huge grey planet, then it immediantly became invisible, inside greg looked at the screen " were we dectected?" He asked AI who shook his head " my scans show no movement on the planet or defence sytems"

" good, that means we..."

" sir I really must protest at this"

" why?"

" we are outmached and ill equipped for this, you heard what the soothsayer said she..." " I stand by what I said, I am not bringing down another neverwar on another universe so end of discussion, I have fought hydra once I will do it again, now land us" " very well sir" AI said slowly.

PLANET HEADQUARTERS.

Pythia stood looking outside of a window onto the planet below, she thought of her universe, the people she had known, and the people she had now lost, even her home planet no longer exsisted in this universe, she silently cursed Greg, what gave him the right to simply end their universe!, she was thrown out of her thoughts by chantelle walking into the room

" what are you thinkkng about?"

Chantelle asked

" Home"

Pythia simply answerd, chantelle bawled her fists up " dont worry, we will make him pay for what he did to us" she said smiling " and then what?" Pythia asked " then what do we do?" " we enter the universe at large! With Hydra we will control the entire universe!" Chantelle said

" once we have him and kill his TARDIS..."

" No"

Pythia said forcefully " I will not kill the last TARDIS, do you forget that I am Time Lord? Somethimg so...beautiful shouldnt be killed"

" you didn't seem to care in our universe"

Chantelle said " do you recall me ever killing a TARDIS?" she asked, chantelle thought for a second then shook her head " I would never kill a TARDIS" she said almost sadly " it..." she stopped midsentence and sniffed the air

" I can sense it to"

Chantelle said

" He is Coming"

THE TARDIS.

Greg shot up from underneath the console " what is it sir?" AI asked concerened " I thought I sensed something...just for a second..it felt..like.."

" like what sir?"

"...home"


	13. Chapter 13

The TARDIS materialised silently and invisibly on the planets surface, greg carfully stepped out onto the rocky terrian, from his earpiece which was a direct link to the TARDIS AI spoke into his ear

" so whats the plan?"

AI said

" first im finding 52, then I'm finding Mark and Josh and leaving"

" why aren't you finding Mark and Josh first?"

" because they wouldnt approve of how I'm about to deal with 52"

greg said as he crouched below a rock " neither do I killing can't be the only..."

" he's a fraction paradox soilder...he's to dangerous to be kept alive"

"You are a fraction paradox soilder as well...should I kill you when you get back?"

" I am different"

" why can't he be?"

" because I know him" greg said as he looked over the rock, a huge complex greeted him

" im going in"

" good luck"

AI said slowly.

He entered slowly, the dark corridors beckoning him as he went deeper into the darknes, finding a small torch in his pocket he switched it on and surveyed the corridoors, in alcoves lay coffins, of all shapes and sizes, the deeper he went the more there were, some were even empty, waiting for its occupant,

" these must be where the people who decide isn't for them anymore end up"

he said to himself, remembering a similar technique in world war 2.

Coming to a small door he could hear voices, putting his head right upto the door, he listened

" sir what should we do?"

" oh nothing, just take him to her"

" should we inform him"

" what? That our systems picked him up as soon as he entered and that we know he is right behind that door?"

Greg froze suddenly as the door burst open " im sure he already knows" Ashley said as two guards grabbed greg and held him " I'm here for my friends" Greg said darkly

" I'm afraid that's not happening, take him to her"

" who's this her you keep referring to?"

" you'll find out soon enough, take him"

but suddenly greg twisted himself to get out of their grip, pulled out his Golden sword and sliced the softest part of the armour and to the second one he did the same in lighting speed, the guards fell to the floor and greg walked upto ashley slowly

" I once laid waste to entire civilisation in a day... do you really think two guards would beat me?"

"No...he will though"

and they both looked up to see 52 holding a golden sword " been a long time eh?" 52 said walking towards them " I trusted you, you were my Friend!" He said raising his sword, Ashley moved away quickly

" I'll leave you two to get reaquanted"

he said and left

" 52 I had to end our war cant you see that?, of I hadnt we'd have destroyed everything, not just our universe but the others to, I had to stop it"

but 52 swung his sword and the two clashed.

They fought first in the control room, then greg kicked 52 out the door and otninto the corridor, the hydra agents had all left, new orders

" STOP THIS NOW 52 OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

" THE FRACTION PARADOX WILL BE AVENGED!"

52 screamed and continued his attack, blow after bow they traded with eachother, neither gaining the upper hand, they eventually locked sword and faced eachother at close range

" stop this, please, I don't want to kill you, up till now I genuinely did, but please stop"

Greg said, neither of them noticed a small red alet signal bleeping in tne background " time here has made you soft, you killed our people, our home, I will not stop until ive killed you!" 52 yelled and kicked greg " so be it" and greg charged at him with fury, faster and faster he moved and 52 couldnt keep up, eventually 52 was getting tired and greg continued

" you never could beat me!" Greg yelled with fury and hit 52s sword so hard it splintered, greg then stabbed 52 in the chest quickly, greg then blinked slowly and looked in shock at what hed done

" no...no!" Greg yelled

" see...this...is what you are...we couldve done so...so much...you me...and them..."

" whos them...do you mean hydra?..."

but the ligth had left 52s eyes and his body fell to the ground, suddenly his ears picked up the bleeping, examining a nearby comsole his eyes went wide " SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED... TEN MINUETES" And greg panicked.

" AI what do I do! I dont know how to deactivate it!" " sir get out of there now!"

" I AM NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUGHT THEM!"

" YOULL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU FIMD THEM! I AM NOT DYING HERE ON THIS GODFORSAKEN ROCK SO GET OUTNOF THERE NOW!"

Greg was momentarily stunned... AI had never sounded this worried before, he glanced back and saw he had nine minuetes left... and he did the one thing that he thought he could never do... he left.

He ran with speed back down the corridor, just as he got a safe distance the complex blew up, tears ran down his face... " im so sorry"


	14. Chapter 14

Greg made it back to the TARDIS and declaoked it, then set of. Inside the TARDIS greg watched the rota go up and down silently

" sir...im sorry...I"

" its alright... I get it.. you didn't want to be alone."

Before AI could reply the screen alerted them to an incoming call

" You didn't think we'd let you go this easily did you?"

Ashleys voice said happily

" why did you blow your own base up ashley...whats the point?"

Greg yelled " ...im tryimg to think of a better word than fun..."

" FUN! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!"

" didnt you kill one as well?"

" I will kill you, there will come a time when you will be at my mercy, and I wont show it"

" unfortunately that wont be today"

a female voice said and gregs face became one of pure fear " p...Pythia?..." he said as the screen fizzed into an image of pythia ans chantelle " I take it since you are here and 52 is not you won?" She sneered

" lady pythia it is an honour" he said bowing

" and chantelle, you survived also?"

Chantelle looked angrily at the screen " no thanks to you!" " I don't know what you mean! I have been here tracking the person who ended our war! I didnt cause it!"

" oh save your lies greg... I have no need for them" gregs hands slowly moved around the console

" and how did you two survive?" He said slowly " our ship...it took us through the craks in time" Chantelle said " for three years we languished on a godforsaken rock because of you!" Pythia looked across to someone

" kill him, I want the TARDIS alive"

" have fun with that!"

Greg said and slammed the controls down and the TARDIS set of in full pelt AI try and get us into the time vortex" " I can't... something is blocking my attempts!" AI said as a sudden blast rocked the ship " they want a fight.. theyll get one!" Greg said and slammed the controls down.

The TARDIS shot out a pure white energy at Pythia's ship, the shields took it, Ashley and pythia's ship then both shot atbthe TARDIS, the shields took a huge beating and started to fizz out as thier ships kept constant fire on the TARDIS, it fired back but its shots were to slow.

Inside pannels burst and flames erupted from the floor " What do we do!" AI yelled " I DONT KNOW IM THINKING OK!", another pannel of the console exploded and the console room " SHIELDS DOWN!" AI yelled, suddenly the console burst with an explosion knocking greg onto the floor unconscious " sir! Sir!" He yelled as the fireing stopped, he could then feel the ship being carried by a tractor beam.


	15. Chapter 15

Greg woke up slowly, his entire body was in pain, his arms had been pulled up and strung against the wall by chains, his clothes were torn and he could barely move, he heard movement and the door to his cell open

" finally awake? Good"

came the voice

"n..nice to see you to chantelle"

he said before coughing,

" why did you do it?" Chantelle said " you were the best, the best soilder we had, you were my friend, why did you stop the war?"

" because we were going to destroy everything, not just our universe,we were tearing apart the fabric of time, the void itself was weakining... I had to end it, I..."

he was interrupted by another figure entered the room, Pythia walked in front of chantelle and punched greg in the face, he winced a little

" hello again...my lady..."

he said darkly

" even now your arrgance is astounding, you are nothing!"

" then why am I still alive?"

"A queen needs servants...especially since your friends are gone" at this greg tried to lunge at Pythia who jumped back a little and laughed " idiot" she said " lunge at me all you want... you won't break free of those chains... ever" and left the room, as chantelle was about to exist greg yelled " please!, you have to help me!" He said, chantelle just walked out the room.

Sleep had overcome him, his bones were in to much agony that sleep was the only way to ease the pain, suddenly his arms were loose and he fell to the floor hard

" wh..who is.."

" its me"

AI said as he lifted him up

" AI...You cant be outside..this isnt real"

" the TARDIS is damaged which in turn damaged the failsafes...lets just say its not good for me to be outside so lets get going!"

AI carried him to the TARDIS, the blue paint was scarred and the lights were flickering, before he could get there however chantelle stood out from the darkness " and just where do you think your going?" She said slowly unsheathing a long sword

" will you just let me pass!"

AI yelled out

" and why would I let you do that? This man your carrying destroyed my world and entire universe!...I...I cant let him live" " you don't sound very sure of that" AI said slowly putting greg on the floor, from the very air it seemed he broght out his own sword

" now step aside, I'm not supposed to be out here for long"

he said, chantelle lunged at him and AI dodged and counter attacked

" greg will not leave this ship!"

" oh yeah!"

He said as he went for her but she dodged quickly, suddenly greg woke up and lunged at chantelle pushing her against the wall, they slammed against the cold metal and fell to the floor, AI grabbed Greg and shoved him inside and ran in himself, the inside of the TARDIS was a mess, wires fell from the roof and the control console flickered, greg had already collapsed into sleep again and AI tried to get the door defences back up, finally getting the controls to work he pushed them down just as chantelle banged on the door " OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" she screamed out. AI went to the central console and tried to get the ship to set off, greg slowly woke up

" w...whats happeneing?.."

" I can't get the ship to set off theres not enough power... there is only one option, I have to turn myself off and you have to pull down the switch off, here let me help up"

he said as he pulled up greg to the lever, now in exactly three seconds you pull the switch down understand?" And greg nodded slowly " Come now this is silly, open the door" Pythias voice resounded from the room

" we have to do this now, ready?" AI said

" Now" and he swirptched himself off, suddenly the lights became brighter and the console flickered to life, greg pulled down the lever and the TARDIS began to set off.

Pythia watched as the TARDIS slowly dissappeared, chantelle looked at her in frustration, her anger slowly returning

" what do we do now?, they could be anywhere In time and space!"

" we won't see him again"

" why not?"

" we have broken him, he has no friends, no hope, no nothing... we must focus on Hydra, we will control the universe.. and rule as the new Lords Of Time!"

The TARDIS landed and went fully dark, AI slowly came into veiw and immediantly ran to greg " where are we?" Greg said slowly " old west as far as im aware, a town called watershipdown"...


	16. Chapter 16

3 days later.

Greg awoke in the TARDIS medical bay, power had been restored and AI was now fully operational, due to his injuried greg had been unconscious for the past three days, AI appeared next to him

" where are we?"

Greg asked and sat up

" the old west, a town called watershipdown"

AI said " the control room is to damaged to fix I shall have to design a new one"

" good, we need a a more homely one"

" excuse me sir? With all due respect we should be getting back out there to fight them"

" No, not this time... this time we're staying in one place... for good"

" sir we..."

" No!, not again, we've lost everyone, now you belong to me, I need a new control room, one that's suited to our new needs...now follow my orders!"

Greg yelled as he stood up and walked out to his room " a...as you wish sir" he wispered slowly.

Greg went to his room and took off his medibay gown and inspected his wardrobe, it had clothes from most eras, selecting a long brown coat, a silver waistcoat, a white t-shirt snakeskin boots and brown pants, he finally settled on a brown fedora.

He went uputo the control room door where AI greeeted him, " the control room is now ready, I hope it is suited to your needs sir" he said and greg entered. The control room had now became very huge, bookshelves surrounded the room, comfortable chairs surrounded the room and the consolse was now made from what looked like antique wood, the room was bathed in a cool blue light and carpets were now on the floor. The room looked like a gothic mansion " perfect" he said and he exited the TARDIS to his new home...

( basically the new control room is the 8th Doctors Control Room)


End file.
